


A Perfect Match

by Amelita



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Pyromania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire meet Gasoline</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Match

Inspired by [Fire Meet Gasoline' by Sia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNdeLSKSZ1M)

[Inspirational Art](http://amelitaray.tumblr.com/image/135410995940) by Shyn, you can find her website [here](http://shyn-viewfinder.eklablog.com/)

 -

The first time he saw him, he thought it was the whiskey.

His golden eyes stared into the fireplace before him, watching the flames as he had so many times before. It was the only time he felt at peace. He was a cold man, cold as ice inside, walking through his life frozen, his heart like a stone. It was immovable and open to no one, burning those who came too close like a block of hot ice.

And so every evening the powerful man sat before the fire in his hearth and let it warm and comfort him as he stared into the dancing flames. It was the only thing he found beautiful. The only thing that was pure. A fire is, in its heart, innocent and cleansing, a baptism and symbol of rebirth. Always changing, ever a different hue, never boring, it fascinated him endlessly. He watched it dance for him, twisting and jumping, arching and swaying like a woman might beckon her lover, calling him to her heat.

Asami took another shot of whiskey, letting it burn inside him and that was when he saw him. A tiny boy dancing inside the fire. His small hands fluttered around his lithe figure, tiny waist twisting into full hips and long rippling legs. His body was the flame and the flame was in him. He looked on Asami and laughed, the golden strands of the flame flickering like golden locks as he tossed his head and curled his fingers, tempting Asami. The older man leaned forward in rapture for never had he seen such beauty. The boy leapt and spun on his dainty toes, dancing and reaching for him, his slender arms coming out of the fire again and again until Asami finally reached back, his rough calloused fingertips brushing the slender radiance that stretched towards him from out of the fire.

The boy's touch scorched his skin, burning a tiny imprint into his thumb and then disappeared. Asami collapsed back into his chair. His golden eyes slitted and he watched the fire closely until it burned low and the smoke rose in tendrils up into the chimney. He awoke the next morning and would have been convinced it was all a dream, if it hadn’t been for the tiny scorched foot prints on the stone floor in front of the fireplace and the burnt kiss on his thumb, still stinging with heat.

The flame became his obsession, the dancer appearing to him twirling on top of the lighter held in his hand, the smoke of his cigarette like a lover’s kiss to his lips. He found himself coming home to him earlier and earlier. The rest of his life was so empty and cold, he found it unbearable. All Asami wanted was to warm his heart by the heat of the boy’s passionate, burning dance. His beloved flame. The boy came to him each time as soon as the fire was stoked, his lovely body sprouting from the incinerant Asami poured over the logs. He was too impatient to wait for the fire to build slowly.

The boy always greeted Asami with a radiant smile, bright light bursting as sparks flew in the man’s face, stinging his eyes and scorching his skin. No matter how it hurt, he never turned away, not willing to miss even a second of his flame dancer’s graceful, serpentine movements. He was tiny, barely as tall as the older man’s outstretched hand when he leapt into it, spinning and rolling and burning a great welt into his palm that the other man would hardly notice until the next day when the pain would spark behind his eyes every time he curled his fingers, the agony doing little but remind him of his beloved fire walker.

Every night, all night; the little spirit danced and all night long Asami watched, with eyes enraptured, greeting the each morning with his face drawn and pinched and tired, with no explanation for the welts and burns that appeared on his hands and arms, face and neck. As strange as they were, he had no wish to hide them. He bore his tiny lover’s kisses and marks of affection with the pride of a man in love beyond reason.

One night the boy appeared and his dance was slow, dribbling over the logs that his legs seemed rooted to, unable to move freely. Asami plied him with bits of woods and fast burning kerosene and the fire exploded and expanded outward, and for a moment the boy was life size, his lovely body mashed and contained by the hard brick of the fireplace as he pressed his burning arms against it and looked at Asami with bright, pained eyes. He was trapped, trapped inside the stone hearth and that was when Asami realized what he needed.

Grabbing an iron poker he pulled the burning logs from the fireplace and watched as they bumped and rolled out onto the floor. He poured the rest of the kerosine on top of the sparks and watched with hot golden eyes as the shape of his lover took form, leaping from the flames and reaching for Asami feverishly. Hands sought his body, and Asami’s arms wrapped themselves around his waist as he stared into wild hazel eyes. The young fire played with his clothing like a child with a new toy, its flames leaping in excitement, its quiet crackling like giggling as it explored Asami’s body with innocent curiosity, every touch burning holes in the fabric of his suit as it crept from his feet to his face. Heat seared Asami’s throat as the boy’s lips met his and even despite the pain, his tongue sought the flame, burning and scorching. His touch was kinetic and the sparks seemed to flit like lightning bugs behind Asami’s eyelids as the boy clenched him tighter, clinging to him as if to make Asami a part of him. As abruptly as the kiss had begun, it was over and the flame died out, the boy shrinking down and down and down, his hand reaching desperately for Asami until he winked out and all that was left was the blackened remains of ash; the nightly death of a fire that shined so brightly.

Despite the fact that his clothing hung in burnt rags, his body was scalded and his throat was scorched, the burn had satisfied him only momentarily. After tasting it, Asami now craved the flame and the heat all the more.

The next day he didn’t go to work. Asami ignored the stares that his seared, blistered face and cracked reddened lips attracted as he purchased yet another cord of firewood and then another, hauling them back to his apartment so that he could built an altar fitting for his love to dance on, free and unconstrained, able to soar as high as his beautiful heart might wish. When the construction was complete, he doused it with gasoline, the pungent smell like the perfume of his lover covering the soot and ash that was the smell of his glorious essence.

It was completely dark when Asami pressed the match to his lips and kissed it, striking it on his burnt palm and sending onto the pyre. Smouldering for a moment, fire licked the bottom of the wood like a hungry kitten with a saucer of milk. It crackled as it came alive, playful, gentle at first, exploring the gift Asami had made for him and then he flickered and wound himself about it, vibrating and showering joyful sparks, until finally from the flames the boy leaped and twirled in a fiery dance, his eyes gleeful and bright as he danced into Asami’s arms, setting alight the floor beneath every dainty footstep.

He was there. Asami could feel him in the heat that tried to reach out and touched him, his lover’s delicate hand swirling and dancing and whispering over his body. Like nothing else, he was bright, beautiful, blazing, out of control, his flames devastating and all encompassing, pulling Asami deeper into the radiant burning abyss of his heat. His lover was glorious in his freedom, unconstrained; a wild creature of fire that refused to be tamed, growing more and more out of control by each second. A dangerous beauty, holding his head proudly as he quenched his hunger on the bounteous sacrifice Asami had laid before him.

The heat was excruciating. Smoke clogged Asami’s lungs, scorching and sweltering hot as sweat dripped down his forehead and ashes burned his eyes, yet even still, he refused to look away from the glorious gold and crimson flames, plumes of orange and sparks of bright white; his lover’s dazzling finery. Fire spread all around him, roaring and chewing all that he owned, splitting and dividing and devouring as the entire world around him seemed to burst into flame and the heat stole the breath from his lungs. But even still he watched his lover’s dance with eyes filled with love and passion and longing. The hungry fire licked at his body causing searing pain as it crept over him, seducing him with its heat and beauty. Yellow, red and orange, the colors of the boy’s beautiful body, swirled about him in a seductive dance of passion and danger. He thought he was about to die of longing when the boy finally pressed his lips to his. Nothing he had ever experienced was so intimate. Asami was enveloped in his essence and heat and power and it opened something inside Asami’s frozen heart. He drank greedily, hungrily of the boy’s fire, taking it inside himself. The flame’s mischievous hands trickled down his sides and turned his pants to ash, removing the last barrier between them and leaving Asami’s skin naked and vulnerable to his torturous heat. The fire crackled around him in exuberant laughter as his lover teased Asami’s flesh but every time Asami reached for him he danced away, swaying, beckoning him, enticing him, and each time Asami took another step forward into the fire, chasing his lover with a smile on his face. When finally he felt as though he was about to scream in frustration, he felt those blazing lips kiss his face, his body yet again immersed by the raging flames of the boy’s heat as he finally made himself known, wrapping his now solid arms about Asami’s neck.

The boy’s eyes twinkled as Asami gazed down on him and this time he did not dance away when Asami moved to kiss his scarlet lips. The heat and exquisite taste of him pervaded Asami’s blood and being, filling his belly and his loins with fire. He pulled the slender body to him greedily and the boy wound his long legs about Asami’s waist just as needfully, enveloping his hardness in lush tight heat and Asami screamed in both pain and pleasure as his cock was seared by his lover’s body. It was agony but even still he want to sink into him as deeply as he could go, to make them one. He pressed the boy’s back against the pyre, gripping his lush ass almost viciously as the boy writhed all around him, fingers of flame sweeping his skin. Asami kissed him ravenously, rode him with a ferocious animalistic hunger, relishing in the screams of the fire as the boy wound his arms around his neck and held him close. Their lips met and Asami drank of his breath even as he felt himself dying, vowing to never let him go. His golden eyes glared at the boy in rage and iron resolution as he felt the fire trying to consume him in turn, a raging inferno of lust and passion. Flames engulfed the crumbling penthouse, spreading their boiling lust through everything in their way. The roof collapsed around them with a roar and the smoke swirled out the opening like a cyclone, obscuring the night sky and twinkling stars. Asami powered into the boy’s body with the last of his breath, seeking to consume him even as his human body was itself consumed, his bones turning to ash as his skin erupted into flame and he was burned alive. The pain licked only at the edges of his consciousness as he saw the boy’s body jerk around him, screaming in an orgasm, pulling Asami with him as the older man roared and embers rained down around them. The world turned blinding white as they became one. Asami clutched his bright lover in his arms, took one last breath and gave himself over to peace, knowing that the boy was at once his salvation and destruction, trusting the love between them to save him and bring him safely to the other side.

He knew as he always had, that the bright light of his lover’s flames symbolized his rebirth, not his death.

Asami swam in the light and the heat of his lover’s embrace, the pain was gone and his heart had stopped beating, his body turned to ashes on the floor. It was no longer of any consequence to his existence.

Slowly his eternal form began to materialize and he rubbed his face on the smooth satin of the boy’s cheek. For the first time since he had met him, it did not hurt to touch him. They were both now liquid flame. Their glowing skin came together, silk sliding over silk, perfect and pristine, warmed by the fire that was their essence. They could not be not burned or consumed by it for they were the flames and the flames were them. Asami grinned as he understood and power poured out from his soul. The boy’s swirling hazel eyes sparkled into burning gold as sparks flew around them and the fire danced and cackled, welcoming the addition of a yet another God to serve.

The flames leaped and swirled around them in a tornado of blazing heat as they consumed, radiantly beautiful in their destruction. Fresh embers jumped and spread ever higher until the entire structure was engulfed in a blazing, explosive inferno. Sirens filled the air and Asami felt the boy take his mouth in another burning kiss as they began to make love again, two beings twisting around each other, consuming the other again and again. The world around them crumbled to the ground, bowing to the heat of their passion, kneeling before the hot waves of lust burning out of control as each moved in the other. Flame rocketed outward fueled by the passion of two lovers who were meant to be for all time, exploding, incinerating, piece by piece, the world Asami had once known. All that had contained him crumbled to the ground and all that Asami had been was both destroyed and freed by the fire and passion of his bright lover.

They made love all through the night and in the pale light of morning all that was left were the ashes, grey and soft, two small streams of dust blowing away on the western wind, chasing the promise of an infinite number of new beginnings; together.

 

 

_"…say the badly burned body has been identified as the Sion Industry’s CEO Asami Ryuichi. Investigators have confirmed that the fire was definitely arson, deliberately set in the victims own living room, for reasons unknown. The fire burned uncontrolled until dawn and consumed over three city blocks. Miraculously no one else was harmed. The new CEO of Sion Industries, Kirishima Kou, has vowed to help the victims of the fire rebuild all that was destroyed. Whether this is a case of homicide or suicide remains to be seen, but regardless, Asami-sama will be deeply mourned, remembered for all that he accomplished in an all too short span of thirty six years. The funeral will be held on Thursday in the city square so that all whose lives were touched by this great man can pay their respects...... In other news, the largest wildfire in history, now named the Black Dragon wildfire, continues to burn along the Amur river, it continues to rage out of control, where it should have burned itself out by now, it resists all attempts to extinguish it, only burning ever hotter …..”_

 

-

Need more? There's a LOT more! Come check out my Facebook and Tumblr pages if you want to know more about me and my writing!  
<https://www.facebook.com/amelitarae>  
<http://amelitarae.tumblr.com/>


End file.
